thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gail Klosterman
'''Gail Klosterman '''is a main character on the show and is a three-star chef and former restaurant owner. She is from Wilmington, North Carolina. Gail also happens to play the accordion as well. Gail also considered to be the "doctor" of the group and in addition is shown to have a major wine and drinking problem. In "Gender Friender", Gail reveals she was married three times and also marries Erica Dundee. She also revealed that she had a son who died, apart from the virus in "Mama's Hideaway". Gail is portrayed by actress Mary Steenburgen. Season 1 & Season 2 Biography After the outbreak of the virus, she traveled to the White House, and met Erica, whom is her "traveling buddy". Erica and Gail have admitted to experimenting with homosexuality while traveling. Erica and Gail traveled to Tucson in search of who wrote the billboards. They soon discover Phil after a fire he started in "The Do-Over". Phil lies to Erica and Gail by saying there is no one else alive, but eventually find out he lied. When the Tucson crew move to Malibu, after the departure of Phil and Carol, they meet Gordon Vanderkruik. When Carol meets up with them, she accidentally scares Gordon into having a heart attack. Gail does not get over his death very well, as she dresses a dummy into his clothes and pretends that he is still alive. Gail seems to be over Gordon's death when Todd goes to Gail for comfort, when he breaks up with Melissa. As she comforts him, the two share a kiss. During "Secret Santa, Todd and Gail attempt to cover up their relationship from the group. In "Valhalla", Todd apologizes to Gail for covering up their relationship from Melissa. Later that day, Melissa is still upset over Todd's rejection from the proposal and decides to break Christmas ornaments, while also drinking alcohol at the same time. The following day, Todd finds Melissa singing Phil's closure song along with chewing off gems off of Carol's boots. As Todd is there, she invites him to watch TV with him, which he hesitantly accepts. As Todd goes back to Gail, she is disappointed over Phil (II)'s death. She then proceeds to tell Todd to take his pants off, where he reveals he has plans with Melissa, leading to Gail to pour an entire bottle of wine. As Melissa and Todd watch TV together, Melissa tries to kiss Todd, but Todd attempts to move away, but eventually leads him. But when Melissa tells Carol that they are "back together", Carol confronts Todd about this, and kisses him, confirming that she knows about his continuous flings with Melissa and Gail. In "Fish in the Dish", Todd has finished having sex with Gail, but is currently worn out as he has been having continuous sex with both Gail and Melissa. As soon as he comes out of Gail's bedroom, Melissa wanders towards him and tells him to come to her bedroom to have sex, much to Todd's dismay. As Todd tries to come clean to Gail, Gail thanks Todd for helping her through Phil (II)'s death and admits she had disposed of her Gordon dummy, but Gail still leads Todd to have sex with her again. Todd then tries to explain to Melissa, but they end up making out. Todd eventually tells Gail and Melissa at the end of the episode. In "Skidmark", Gail, Erica, and Melissa decline Todd's proposal for a four-some, leading Todd to apologize about it. The next day, Melissa and Gail talk about recent events, and admit that they do love Todd, leading them to agree to Todd's proposal and try to work things out, much to Todd's luck and happiness. Season 3 Biography In the midst of moving to a new self-sustaining building in "The Power of Power", Gail breaks up with Todd in order for him to focus on Melissa's new found insanity. Later on, Carol is upset that her new baby will not have a grandma in "The Open-Ended Nature of Unwitnessed Deaths" and asks Gail to consider being the grandma to the child. Carol then thinks that Gail is worried that she won't be attractive anymore with her being titled as "grandma" so she shows her a book, which gets her to accept. She prepares adoption papers, but Gail refuses to sign them as she believes they are "nutty". She goes to Carol's homemade house. They feud like a mother and daughter, until Gail reveals she doesn't want to sign them as she had a son who died from another cause. Carol goes to Gail to apologize for putting the stress on her. She reveals that she did it because she most likely misses her own mother. They tell each other they love each other and Gail officially agrees to sign the adoption papers. After Gail signs the adoption papers, Carol tries to have a family photo with her new mom and her husband in "Mama's Hideaway". Gail ultimately rejects, especially when she finds out she wants them all to wear matching outfits. Carol and Phil try to put on matching outfits that are similar to Gail's and snap the picture before she discovers, but she does and closes her eyes so they cannot get the perfect photo. She then finds Gail in her "hideout" and still tries to get her to take the photo. She rejects again and Carol brings her alcohol drinking into the fact, which gets her "grounded". At a nearby convenience store, Gail mutters to herself about her drinking, while Carol puts googly eyes on the already taken photos in frustration. But when Phil tries to talk to her, Carol ultimately learns her lesson and goes to Gail to apologize. But she is unable to find Gail, as Gail is currently stuck inside an elevator with no way out. As Gail remains stuck in an elevator in another building of the complex in "Whitney Houston, We Have a Problem", she attempts to use a bar of a lawn chair to pry open the doors. But with it unable to fit, she rips the head off of the Gordon mannequin to pry the bar in. Things seem good for her, only for the emergency elevator lights to go out completely. Gail eventually opens the elevators doors but a solid wall comes up. She then notices a little light and sees the floor of one of the levels. In an attempt to gain the group's attention, Gail fires her gun and they end up noticing the sound of the bullet. They plan to go inside the building that Gail is in, as they believe a missing Melissa is in there, but a surprise return by her prevents them from going in. Gail struggles to find more bullets for her gun to alert them. Even though Phil spectates that the gunfire came off from the inside, he shrugs it off as Gail remains stuck in the elevator. In "If You're Happy and You Know It", Gail tries to escape the elevator one last time by using the hair from the Gordon dummy to be consumed by the Roomba. It works so far, but when she sticks a note to it, it falls off and is vacuumed up. In frustration, she shoots the Roomba and the ceiling, but ends up firing a bullet into her leg. She then comes to a realization that she probably won't be found. At the end of the episode, Gail loads her final bullet into her gun. A gunshot is then seen and heard from outside the building, during a montage of all the group's ventures. During Phil's installation of lights to project on the building in "The Spirit of St. Lewis", his installation of the power cords, flicker on the power in the elevator that Gail was last seen in. The doors open as Gail's fingers are briefly shown moving. In "Hair of the Dog", Gail walks out of the open elevator, she opens the doors to the outside and runs into Phil. She goes up to the common room and the group welcomes her to open arms, however, she passes out. She then wakes up and explains her story of being in the elevator. As the group hugs in celebration of her being okay and back, they explain the situations with Lewis and Melissa. Meanwhile with Gail back, Carol begins to "mellow out". She gives Gail her bed in her wooden house made by Phil. Erica also gets Gail a mobility scooter and Carol interrupts making the conversation awkward. Later on, Carol gets Gail some tortilla chips and rambles on about how she really isn't her mother. She tries to give Gail a cigarette and questions her fakeness, which makes Carol reveal that she doesn't want Gail to leave again. Carol and Gail soon make up and plan to take the family photo that she had wanted to. They take the photo together, but Carol soon discovers someone moving in a Yoda mask in the backgrounds of her pictures. The mysterious "Yoda" is later revealed to be a young boy, who they nickname "Jasper" In "The Big Day", Gail and Phil get into a feud about who should deliver his and Carol's baby. Phil, who wants to prove otherwise that he is fine in delivering the baby by demonstrating and trying to pass off the claims made by Gail in their feud. While Phil thinks he did good in his demonstrations, Gail reveals Carol is scared to tell the truth that he does not want her to deliver their baby. Carol finds Phil in a room of foam blocks and reveals that he felt helpless as when Phil (II) was on his deathbed and doesn't want to feel the same way again when the time comes. Carol advises him he will have the most important thing to do: to hold her hand. He goes to Gail to apologize and she offers to him to be Todd's assistant in the birth. Meanwhile, Erica's water breaks right in the middle of them patching things up. In "When the Going Gets Tough", Erica, Gail, and Todd prepare the necessities to deliver Erica's baby. Erica eventually passes out due to a lack of oxygen, but with the group all at her aid, they get her smelling salts to wake her up. They soon find out the baby isn't in the right position and must turn the baby around themselves. Gail, Todd, Melissa, and a now confident Carol help turn Erica's baby in the correct position with Carol providing commentary. They eventually turn the baby with Gail delivering the baby successfully. As the group expresses happiness and tears, Erica names her new baby girl, Dawn, because it's "the dawn of a new day". Notes/Trivia *While Mary Steenburgen was credited in "Got Milk?", no new footage of Gail was featured. Gail did appear in archived footage from "Falling Slowly" and "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" as viewed by Pamela Brinton's drone. *Gail makes no appearance in "The Spirit of St. Lewis", with an exception in the very last seconds of the episode. Her fingers are seen moving and her body is briefly shown inside her trapped elevator. Category:Characters